A New Light
by RockerChick08
Summary: After "Maddie on Deck" what happens after the fateful kiss. Zack has obviously gotten older. Maddie hasn't seen him in a while. Absince makes the heart grow fainter right...or maybe stronger. Maybe Maddie is finally starting to see Zack in a new light. R


**Author's note:**** Okay well this is a Zaddie oneshot! My closing author's note explains why I wrote it. It's based on the new "Suite life on Deck" episode: "Maddie's on deck." This is what happened after Zack and Maddie "rode off into the sunset." Lol! Before you start though I have to say that some people may have been grossed out by the episode. I knew this would happen. I am rarely a mean or argumentative person but I must say that these people need to grow up! Ashley Tisdale is an actress! Ashley is 25 years old, Maddie Fitzpatrick is 19! They're two entirely different people! Ashley is an actress and acting is all about stuff like this! I for one am ecstatic that it finally happen and Ashley has my support 100%! People seriously need to grow up! If you don't like the episode, don't watch it and don't waste your time with rude comments about it! People seriously need to get a life! Okay I'm done with my venting! I hope you like this! Enjoy! **

**A new light**

Maddie Fitzpatrick lay on London's bed in the small dorm/like room on the S.S. Tipton. She had been lying there for an hour now, deep in thought. London, Bailey, Zack, and Cody had all gone to see a movie that was playing downstairs but she had faked sickness.

She needed to be alone. She needed to think. The nineteen year old's thoughts were all consumed by a certain blonde boy. Zack. Zack Martin. She had to think and sort out what she was feeling about the guy. She shouldn't have been feeling anything as far as she was concerned!

But she was. Maddie was and had been so confused about her newfound "feelings" for Zack. They'd been there ever since she'd boarded the ship, and now that Zack had basically won her, in a battle with Prince Jeffy, she was more confused than ever.

She hadn't been expecting this. She was just supposed to have fun and catch up with her best friend and very good and loyal friends from the Tipton hotel, but so much more had happened.

When she had first laid eyes on him, while walking down the stairs to the sea lobby, she couldn't help but notice that he had undoubtedly grew; in fact he was exactly her height. She also couldn't help notice how handsome he had gotten. It was amazing how much he had changed in so little time. It was also amazing how quickly things had changed after Maddie's newfound feelings. It was as if her entire mine set on Zack had changed.

She had found herself actually flirting with him. She had called him "sweet thang" for heaven's sakes!! Where had that come from?! And what's more is that she found herself hoping for the hello hug and kiss just as much as Zack was.

She had tried to ignore these feelings. They weren't right, right? She was three years older than him! Okay it wasn't too much, but she just didn't feel right having these thoughts about him. She had known him since he was 12. How in the world could she see him any differently than a kid? But it was happening; right in front of her. She couldn't deny that she was starting to see Zack in a whole new light.

He had always been very special to her, as she had told him on countless occasions. He was always so sweet to her and thoughtful, kind, and just perfect. He had always shown her attention and he made her feel special. Had she liked him all those years ago??

Maddie began to wonder this very thing as she lay in London's bed. Was she some kind of pedophile? Had she been attracted to young Zack all those years ago and had merely been denying herself of her heart's desire? The blonde decided that it was pointless to think on the past. She needed to focus on the future and on what really counted.

She hadn't been planning on kissing him, she really hadn't. It had been such an impulse that it scared her. What scared her even more was how great it had felt **to** kiss him. His lips were soft and so was his face as she gripped it and pulled him into her. She had to thank God a million times that she came up with the snappy words "Go get em' tiger" after her bold movement.

And he had been so dazed with that goofy smile on his face after she'd "done the deed." 'Gosh he was so cute.' Maddie thought to herself. She couldn't help but be flattered and slightly turned on by how quickly Zack had managed to beat the Prince after her kiss. He really had stepped up his game; and all for her.

He really was her knight in shining armor. And she was his princess. He had said so himself. Maddie smiled to herself at the thought. He could be so romantic when he wanted to be.

He was also caring. Maddie glanced over at her cell phone before retrieving it from the bedside table and looking down at its screen; which still had her last incoming message on it. It was from Zack. It read: _I'll miss you._

After Bailey and London had come down without her, saying she was sick. Zack had texted her to make sure she was okay. He'd asked her if she wanted company; which she had to decline. That was **not** a good idea; especially with her being as confused as she was. He had written her back and said "I'll miss you." That was her Zack.

Maddie placed her phone back onto the bedside table and soon became lost in her thoughts once more.

Maddie then thought back to how she'd "ridden off into the sunset" with him on the back of his "trusty steed." She'd wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, butterflies in her stomach all the while, and had allowed herself to be whisked away by the guy she knew her heart belonged to.

The whole walk back to the ship she'd thought of him, replaying the day's events in her head; replaying the wonderful, short kiss they'd shared, and wishing for more. She also thought back to how Zack had reacted to her accepting Prince Jeffy's date in the first place. He had been jealous. She could tell. She had been so caught up in the thought of dating a Prince to really do anything about it, but now that she was able to think back on it, she couldn't help but muse about how cute Zack was when he was jealous.

Maddie sighed heavily. There was no denying it. As much as Maddie tried to convince herself that her kiss to Zack was only for encouragement, she knew in her heart that that was a lie. She had wanted to kiss Zack ever since she'd seen him. He had undeniably gotten older and Maddie **was** undeniably attracted to him. It had just been such a long time since she'd seen him. She'd missed him, along with all of her Tipton friends.

But what would her friends think?! What would her **family** think?! What did **SHE** think?! Maddie didn't even know. All she knew was that it hurt. It hurt her to be apart from him and when she was near him it hurt even more because she couldn't be with him the way she truly wanted to be.

Maddie sighed once more. She was being stupid. She had decided. She would be leaving in a few days so why mess things up now. Once she returned home, she would forget all about Zack. She had to. He was three years younger than her. She was a girl! Girl's don't date younger guys! Guy's date younger girls! She would just have to stick it out; in other words avoid. That was the only way she could get through this.

The young blonde began to close her eyes, tired from the emotional day. Maybe she could finally get some sleep after this stressful day.

Just as her eyes were about to close. Her cell phone beeped, signifying that she had a new text message.

Maddie quickly retrieved her phone and glanced down at her screen. It was from him.

Maddie took a deep breath before opening the message.

"_Hey. We're at the café on the third floor. They have soups. Want any?"_ is what it read.

Oooh. Soup sounded great. Even though she wasn't sick, she was starving. She wanted to say yes but then decided against it. If she were to say yes, knowing Zack, he'd rush up to bring it to her. She did not need to see him. She couldn't see him.

She wrote back, texting: _That's alright. Thanks._

She took a deep calming breath before wrapping the covers around her as if they were some type of shield from the outside world. She snuggled underneath them, holding on to their warmth because she felt so cold; not because of the temperature but because of her heart.

Maddie glanced down at the cell phone that was still in her hand, as she heard it beep once more. She opened up the message that was again from Zack.

"_Okay. Well what about a smoothie from downstairs. I know you love them."_ It read.

He was just so thoughtful. She knew that he only wanted to help. And a smoothie did sound heavenly at the moment, but she just couldn't see him. **She just couldn't.**

"_That's alright."_ She texted back.

Maddie sighed heavily as she covered up her head with the comforters on the bed. She just wanted them to swallow her up and take her into the unknown. She felt horrible for doing this to Zack. He had been nothing but amazing towards her. He didn't deserve this from her.

Maddie's phone beeped again and when she read the message this time, she fell into a state of shock.

"_You're avoiding me."_ Is what it read. Plain out. Nothing more; nothing less.

Maddie's mouth dropped open. He knew her so well. What could she possibly say to his blunt words?? Maddie quickly began to text back.

"_No I'm not. Why would you say that?"_ is what she wrote before closing her eyes and hanging her head in nervousness and defeat. He knew. What was she going to do now???

She got another beep and read the message.

"_Because I know you."_ Is what it said. Simple enough, and true also. Zack did know her; probably better than anyone actually.

"_Well I'm not trying to avoid you, okay?"_ Maddie wrote back, hoping that he would believe her. It was a lie and she knew it, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings, and she didn't want to blow her cover on her avoidance.

She waited about 2 minutes and when she didn't get a reply, she decided that Zack had either believed her words or he was angry at her.

Maddie sighed again for what seemed like the 20th time that evening and closed her eyes, now needing sleep and relaxation more than ever.

She had been lying there for about three minutes, her thoughts getting more and more bizarre, signaling her entrance into dreamland. And just as she was about to slip into a nice slumber, there was a knock at her door.

What? Who in the world could that be?!

"Come in." Maddie said sleepily. Not a wise thing to do. You should always ask who it is before allowing them entrance, but sleepy Maddie had forgotten this rule.

She watched the door expectantly as non other than Zack Martin stepped through the threshold.

"Maddie we need to talk." He said, swiftly walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Zack!" Maddie shrieked in surprise before pulling the covers closer around her. She was still in the dress from earlier and had only pulled the covers up out of habit.

Zack was unresponsive to Maddie's scream and the blonde surveyed him, noting that he looked extremely bothered, distracted, and also determined.

"Maddie we need to talk." He said, looking at her this time, instead of at the air.

Maddie knew by Zack's state that there was no way she was getting out of this.

"About what?" she sighed.

"That kiss earlier. What was that about? Was that just a friend kiss?" he asked, running a frustrated hand through his long hair.

Maddie sighed, preparing herself for the lie she was about to tell.

"That was a kiss meant to encourage you…..I was about to become the bride of an eight year old! I had to do something!!" she said, hoping and praying that Zack would buy her explanation.

The guy in question was quiet for a moment, seemingly in thought which wasn't good because Zack could actually be very smart when he tried.

"Then why are you avoiding me…If it was just a kiss meant to "encourage" me. Why are you trying to avoid me." He fired off. He looked extremely intimidating to Maddie, standing over me her as she lay in London's bed. Gosh! Why did he have to choose this time to be smart?! Out of all the times!!!

"I wasn't avoiding you!" Maddie argued. She couldn't really think of anything else to say. Zack's presence made it hard for her to think much at all, she was finding out.

Zack gave her a look which said that he truly didn't believe her.

Maddie searched her brain, trying and failing miserably to think up an excuse, before finally caving.

"Fine!" she exclaimed in defeat. "That kiss **meant** something!...I felt something when I kissed you and it's scaring me half to death!" she finally admitted.

Zack eyes grew wide as saucers as he slowly made his way over to Bailey's bed, completely shocked by Maddie's words, though they were what he had been hoping for.

He sat down before slowly looking Maddie in the face before smiling widely.

"You felt something?! That's great!!" he grinned, happily at the girl across from him.

"No Zack! It's not great! You're three years younger than me!! What would people say?!?!" Maddie exclaimed. Didn't he see that they just couldn't be together?!?!!?!!

"Screw them!" Zack replied, looking at Maddie with passionate eyes. "God! I love you Maddie." He told her. "I loved you all those years ago, and I still love you now." He said.

Maddie slowly brought her head down in thought. She couldn't bear to look at him anymore. She had so many feelings surging through her at that moment. He loved her? No. He was wrong. He didn't love her. He couldn't. And they couldn't be together. They were wrong in every essence of the word "wrong."

She felt her chin being lifted up by Zack's finger and looked up into his light blue eyes. He was a mere four inches away from her, eyes intense as ever.

"I mean it Maddie. I love you." He let out, before claiming her lips with his.

The kiss was soft and chaste, but when Zack brought his tongue to Maddie's lips, begging to deepen it, Maddie found that she couldn't refuse him. There tongues met over and over again as they circled and explored one another's mouths.

Finally they broke apart, both panting and out of breath. Maddie couldn't believe how incredible their kiss had been. It had beaten the one with Trevor and any other guy in the past for that matter.

She looked into Zack's intense eyes and knew that she would no longer be able to refuse him.

"Maddie…baby, people are going to talk no matter what we do." Zack started. Maddie couldn't help but smile at his words, loving the way he called her baby. It sounded good to her. "But I'll never be ashamed of you….never. Could you try not to be ashamed of me?" he asked.

His words made Maddie sad. She wasn't ashamed of him. She could never be ashamed of him. He was and always will be very special to her.

"I could never be ashamed of you." Maddie said, honestly and truthfully. She was just afraid of what people might think.

"Good. Cause I really do love you and I've been waiting a long time. Do you think you're finally ready to give us a chance?" he asked her.

Maddie reached down and grabbed his hand and played with his fingers while thinking to herself.

"I think I'm ready." She finally said softly. "I really want this...I really want you…You make me feel incredible." She told Zack.

Zack couldn't help the wide smile that overcame his face at her words. **He** made **her** feel incredible! Wow.

"Wow." Zack said aloud, in shock.

Maddie smiled thoughtfully at his response to her words before grabbing him by the collar of his yellow shirt.

"Now come here sweet thang." She purred, pulling him into another kiss. She moved her hands into his long blonde tresses and reveled in the feeling of his arms around her waist. She could definitively get use to this.

She would be leaving in a couple of days but she was not concerned about this at the moment. She was happy, unbelievably happy. She was with Zack. It had happened unexpectantly but she was with him. He made her so happy and she was excited; excited at the concept of being in a relationship with him. She knew that it would be wonderful.

It had taken her four years and separation from him to finally realize how perfect he was but now she finally had. She had finally opened her heart up to the idea of her and Zack. She had no doubt that this guy would sweep her off of her feet and have her madly in love with him. She was already half way there. And he loved her. Maddie was ecstatic. She was finally starting to see things in a new light.

**Author's note: ****Okay people I was so not planning on writing that! Sooooo not! I'm focusing on my real novel and trying to get a chapter update for my fic "ASSIL" those wonderful readers don't deserve to kept in the dark for too long! Anyways I love Zaddie and after seeing the episode with Maddie on Deck, I had to write a fic about it! I was really happy with it! Go Ashley Tisdale! She obviously really loves her fans because she gave us what we've been waiting for! Also go Disney channel! Very ballsy for ya'll! Well I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and let me know what you thought! God bless!**


End file.
